


Manong Driver

by lonelyfolk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyfolk/pseuds/lonelyfolk
Summary: Sobrang sama ng araw ni Baekhyun at gusto na lang niya magpahinga after having a long day. Magbo-book na sana siya ng uber driver kaso malapit na siya malowbat at mukhang di na kakayanin pag nag-data pa kaya mabilis niyang tinext ang kaibigan niya para magpabook. Hindi niya alam na ang taong nabook para sa kanya ng kaibigan niya ay ang ex niya, si Chanyeol.





	Manong Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa mga mods ng Fic Fest na to, first time kong sumali sa mga ganito dahil bagong fan lang ako. Thank you Ko Ko Bop. At sa dati kong fandom, walang fic fest na tulad ng ganito kaya tuwang tuwa ako sa pagsulat ko dito.
> 
> Para sa prompter, sana ay nabigyan ko ng hustisya ang prompt mo. Ito na ang pinaka best ko in attempt sa pagpapatawa kasi natural na boring kasi akong tao. Kahit jokes ko di bumibenta. Na inlab lang talaga ako sa prompt mo. Sana magustuhan mo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bisaya po ako at ipagpaumanhin niyo po kung kulang ang bokabularyo ko sa Filipino.

Maganda naman ang simula ng araw ni Baekhyun. Nagising siya ng kusa, yung tipong hindi na siya ginising pa ng alarm niya. Pag baba naman niya sa kusina ay nakapag luto na ng almusal ang kanyang matalik na kaibigang si Luhan. Hindi naman mashadong masarap mag luto si Luhan. Keri lang. At least nakapag agahan siya.

 

Ngiting ngiti na pumunta si Baekhyun sa kanyang trabaho. Syempre, hindi siya mali-late. May pa kembot kembot pa siyang nalalaman. 

 

Nang makarating na siya sa kanyang cubicle ay agad niyang nilapat ang kanyang bag sa mesa, tsaka niya pinaandar ang kanyang kompyuter.

 

Habang hinihintay niyang magstart up ang kompyuter, ay napagpasyahan niya na mag touch up muna. Kinuha niya ang kanyang bilog na salamin at mga gamit pangpaganda. Retouch muna mga beshy. Powder dito, kilay doon, konting eyeliner at liptint at voila! Pang magasin na ang ganda ng lola nyo. Nagpaposing posing muna siya sa harap ng salamin bago napagpasyahang mag selfie.

 

Kinuha niya agad ang kanyang cellphone tsaka binuksan ang camera app. Kakasimula pa lang niyang pumosing nang biglang tumunog ang skype niya (besh, auto-log in ang Skype ni Baekbebe).

 

 

 _Luh_.

 

 

 

Binaling niya ang kanyang mga mata mula sa cellphone patungo sa screen ng kanyang kompyuter. May isang malaking  _Veeno Corkpin_  na nakalagay sa gitna nito. 

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang gagawin. Si Veeno Corkpin kasi ang kanyang kliyente na taga Netherlands. Madalas, kay Baekhyun niya ibunubunton ang kanyang galit at stress mula sa kanyang sariling kompanya. Yes beshies, ginawa niyang punching bag si Baekhyun.

 

Kinabahan bigla si Baekhyun. Hindi na dapat siya kinokontak ni Mr. Corkpin dahil natapos na nila ang kanilang trabaho para kay Mr. Corkpin kahapon.

 

"Good Morning Mr. Corkpin!" pangiting sinabi ni Baekhyun. 

 

 **_Rule no. 1:_ ** _Always greet your client with a smile._

 

Ika nga ng siopao nilang boss na si Sir Kyungsoo. Yung kalbong anak ni Satanas. Dapat kasi, hindi mahalata ng cliente na naiistress kana sa trabaho. Kaya smile ka lang.

 

"I thought I made my point clear. I want the heading to be 'catchy' not boring like this!" galit na sigaw ni Mr. Corkpin. 

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa sigaw ni Mr. Corkpin. Unang una, maayos ang pagkagawa nila sa front page ng website ni Mr. Corkpin. Isang malaking 'Packaging made easy' ang nakalagay sa gitna ng pahina, katulad ng sinabi niya noong isang araw.

 

 

"Yes Sir. So, what seems to be the problem?"  tanong niya. Syempre, natapos na nila kagabi yun. At tuwang tuwa pa nga itong si Mr. Corkpin dahil  _'it looks perfect_ ' daw. Anyare sa perfect niya kahapon?  

 

"Then, why change it?" galit na tanong ni Veeno. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun. Change? At anong nilalang ang nag 'change' ng catch phrase sa webpage ni Mr. Corkpin? Agad pinuntahan ni Baekhyun ang webpage at laking gulat niya nang makita niya ang background ng webpage. 

Ang pulang background kahapon ay napalitan na ng kulay puti. Sa gitna nito napalitan ng boring na 'A packaging company'.  Gustong magwala ni Baekhyun. Dahil sinong hayop ang nakaisip na palitan ang design. Papatayin talaga siya ni Baekhyun. 

 

"Fix it today or I am cancelling your project" patapos na sabi ni Mr. Corkpin bago niya patayin ang tawag sa skype. 

 

Cancel? LUL ANONG CANCEL? Ma ti-tengkyu nalang ba ang halos isang linggo niyang paghihirap? VEENO ABNORMAL KABA?!  

 

Gustong umiyak at magwala ni Baekhyun sa kanyang sariling upuan dahil, beshy, halos isang linggo niyang ginawa ang webpage. Pero mahal ang make up mga bess kaya pinigilan niya ang sarili niya. Humarap siya bubong at tsaka pinaypayan niya ang kanyang mga mata. Baby don't cry ang peg ng dalaga natin ngayon. Sino ba kasing bwisit na hayop ang nagpalit nun. At bakit okay ang lahat ng parte maliban sa front page. Ang kanyang parte. Ang hirap kaya ibalik sa dati ang page nayon. 

 

Patuloy niyang pinaypayan ang mga mata niya. Hindi niya namalayan na may sumisilip sa cubicle niya.

 

 

 

 _Ehem_  

 

 

 

"Baekhyun pinapatawag ka ni Sir Kyungsoo" sabi ng kanang kamay ni boss, na si Suho. 

 

"Nakikita mo naman nag eemote pa yung tao. Sinira mo naman ang moment ko. Oo na noo, susunod na ako" Nginitian na lamang siya si Suho bilang sagot niya sabay tapik sa likod ni Baekhyun.

 

"Huwag kang mag alala, magiging okay din ang lahat" Dagdag ni Suho.

 

Wow naman si  _Mr-kanang-kamay-ni-boss-siopao-na-may-mala-airport-na-noo_. Sa kanya pa talaga galing yun. Nung nakaraang buwan nga halos lumuwa na nga ang mga mata ni Suho sa kakaiyak dahil naglipat ng Marketing Services ang cliente niya. Kaya don't me noo. Ma hahigh blood ako sayo. -_-

 

Matapos umalis ni Suho ay nagtungo si Baekhyun sa opisina ng boss nila. Pero bago paman siya kumatok, ay huminga muna siya ng malalim. 

 

 

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_This is it..._

_tok tok_

 

 

 

"Pasok" Rining niya mula sa loob.

 

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Baekhyun ang kaba na nararamdaman niya sa kasalukuyan. Yung tipong nasusuka na siya sa kaba. Na kung pwede lang ay tumakbo siya pauwi sa bahay at mag excuse nalang na may sakit siya.

 

Kasi naman eh~nakakatakot naman kasi si Sir Kyungsoo lalo na pag galit. Kalma lang naman ang boses ni boss. Pero beshy, yung boses niya ang cold. Yung para ka niyang hinihila patungo sa kabilang buhay. Patungo sa daddy niyang si Satanas. Ini imagine palang ni Baekhyun, ay nanginginig na ang kanyang buong katawan.

 

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang doorknob. Kasing ginaw nito ang pawis na tumutulo sa mga noo niya. Ramdam na ramdam nya ang unti unting pag gaan ng kanyang ulo. Na parang unti unting lumalayas sa kanyang katawan ang kanyang kaluluwa. 

 

"Sir, pinatawag niyo daw ako?" Mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanyang boss.

 

"Sit down" sabi ni Sir Siopao. 

 

Patay na mga beshy. This is it! Alam na ni Baekhyun na ma-tutusta siya  nito ni Siopao.

 

Nang makaupo na si Baekhyun ay tumigil na sa pag tatype si Siopao at tiningnan niya si Baekhyun sa mata.

 

"I had the most awkward conversation with Mr. Corkpin earlier. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to say..." Sabi ko na nga ba eh.

 

Pinagpatuloy pa ni Sir Kyungsoo sa kanyang pakikipag 'usap' kay Baekhyun. Gustong gusto ni Baekhyun na matunaw sa kahihiyan. Siyempre naman, kahit di niya kasalanan yun ay nahihiya parin siya dahil siya ang team leader. Tapos hindi pa niya alam bakit nangyari ang ganun.

 

Inis na inis si Baekhyun sa kanyang sarili, kaya pag labas niya sa opisina ni Sir Kyungsoo. Dumiretso siya sa cr at di na niya naisip ang kanyang make up. Pumasok siya sa isang cubicle sa CR at doon humagulhol siya sa pag iyak.

 

Ang dami pa niyang tatapusin ngayon. I-ooptimize pa nila ng team niya ang isang webpage na galing sa Australia tapos may isa pa na galing sa Japan. Tapos idadagdag pa niya ang kay Mr. Corkpin.  _Juice colored_  ang dami niyang tatapusin! 

 

Pero strong independent  _woman_  si Baekhyun. Bumalik siya sa kanyang cubicle at sinimulan na niya ang kanyang magiging mahabang araw.

 

Gabing gabi na nang matapos si Baekhyun. Ilang minuto nalang at mag aalas dyes na. Kaya't napagpasyahan niyang mag book nalang ng uber driver para mas mabilis siyang makauwi. 

 

Nakikita na niya ang sarili na nasa bahay at kumakain ng maraming tsokolate habang nanonood ng _Big Bang Theory_  sa kanyang laptop. Ang ganda pa naman ng simula ng araw niya. _Juice ko_ , sa simula lang pala.

 

Kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone upang mag makapag book na. Pero pagbukas niya sa cellphone ay sinalubong siya ng isang  _'Your Battery is Running Low. Please Recharge Immediately'_ na mensahe. Ang init pa ng battery niya. 

 

 

 

Di na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya. "Siopao naman o! Kita mo naman ang pangit ng araw ko. Tapos ngayon lowbat ka? Siopao ka cellphone, ang mahal mahal mo pa naman wala ka namang kwenta" Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kanyang cellphone. Wala na siyang pakialam kahit na alam niya na iba na ang tingin ng mga tao sa kanya. 

 

2% nalang ang natitirang baterya sa cellphone niya at hindi na kakayanin ng battery niya kung mag di-data at mag bo-book pa siya. Kaya huminga ulit siya ng malalim. Total mga ilang hinga nalang naman din ang buhay ng cellphone niya eh. 

 

_Bwisit_

 

 

Wala siyang ibang choice kundi ipaubaya ang buhay niya sa kanyang mahal na kaibigang si Luhan.

 

Mabilis niyang tinext si Luhan na ibook siya ng taxi at dapat pogi daw yung driver para maka hirit daw siya dito. Saktong sakto naman na nung nasend na ni Baekhyun ang mensahe, ay namatay ang kanyang cellphone. 

 

Sigurado naman siya na mababasa ni Luhan ang text niya. Babad ang bruhang yun sa cellphone pagkagaling sa trabaho. Kaya no problem. Ang kailangan nalang niyang gawin ay maghanap ng mauupuan at mag hintay sa,  _ehem—_  poging driver na naibook ni Luhan.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Mga ilang minuto din ang lumipas bago dumating ang taxi. Pagkakita ni Baekhyun sa taxi ay tumayo siya at pumunta agad sa sidewalk. Syempre excited umuwi eh. Kinuha niya muna ang wallet mula sa kanyang handbag para ihanda ang ibabayad. Ganyan talaga yan mga beshy, pag magaganda, nakahandbag.

 

 

"Sir pasensya na po at medyo natagalan ako. Bumili pa ako ng burger sa may kanto. Di pa po kasi ako nag hahapunan Sir eh" isang matipunong boses ang narinig niya galing sa driver. 

 

_Teka. Kilala ko ang boses na to ah._

Kaya tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Mr. Di-pa-ako-nag-hapunan. 

 

"Sabi ko na nga ba kilala ko ang boses na yan eh. Boses yan ng kapatid ni Satanas" Nakapikit na sabi ni Baekhyun. Habang hinahawi niya ang kanyang mahabang bangs.

 

Kilala niya ang driver. Kilalang kilala. Ex niya to eh. Ito ang Ex niyang hiniwalayan niya nung high school pa sila dahil mas inlove pa ito sa DOTA kaysa sa kanya. Ang walang hiyang tao na pinagpalit lang ang date nila sa isang DOTA Tournament. Juice Miyo Marimar, bakit nakita pa niya ulit ang nilalang na ito?! 

 

"Baekhyun pumasok ka na nga" Nahihiyang sagot ng driver. Ang lakas naman kasi ng boses ni Baekhyun.

 

"Ay nagpapapasok ka na pala ngayon..." Mataray na sagot ni Baekhyun na naka yapos sa sarili niya "Ako pa nga yung pinapasuk- " hindi natuloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil hinila siya ng driver paloob. 

 

"Ano ba Chanyeol!  Alam kong maganda ako at may pagnanasa ka pa sa akin pero huwag ditommmmpgh— " tinakpan ni Chanyeol ang bibig ni Baekhyun gamit ang kanyang malaking kamay.

 

"Ang ingay mo talaga. Alam mo namang ang dami daming taong makakarinig sa lakas ng boses mo. Baka bumaba ang ratings ko dahil diyan sa kadaldalan mo. At tsaka anong nag papapasok? Baekhyun wala akong naging ibang- Aray! A- Aray ano ba? Aray!" Di natuloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin dahil sinapak sapak siya ni Baekhyun sa mukha. Hinila pa nito ang kanyang malalaking tenga. Sanhi sa pagbitaw ni Chanyeol sa bibig ni Baekhyun.

 

"Walang hiya ka! Bakit di mo ako pina patuloy sa pagsasalita?! Alam mo naman  ayaw na ayaw ko pag di ako pinapatapos mag salita?! Wait- bakit ikaw ang andito? Asan ang poging driver na pinahanap ko kay Luhan! Di ka pogi!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun habang patuloy na sinasapak si Chanyeol na tinigil niya naman pagkatapos niyang magsalita.

 

"Hindi ba?" Ngumiti si Chanyeol na labas pa yung dimple.

 

_Ito talagang kapatid ni satanas. Alam na alam ang kahinaan ng isang dalaga._

 

"Ay hala wow. Na gugwapuhan kana niyan?! Jusko mas gwapo pa jan ex ko eh" Bulalas ni Baekhyun habang nagpanggap na may hinahalughug sa bag niya. Syempre di niya aaminin na kahinaan niya parin ang dimples ng bebelabs niya noon. Take note mga beshy, NOON.

 

"Ako lang ang naging ex mo" Sagot ni Chanyeol habang kinakamot ang ilong niya. Patagong ngumingiti na animo'y kinikilig.  

 

Natameme si Baekhyun kasi, tama si tenga. Si Chanyeol lang naging ex niya. Pagkatapos nilang maghiwalay nung high school ay hindi na muling umibig pa si Baekhyun. Hindi naman sa bitter siya no, pero takot siyang ipgpapalit nanaman siya sa  iba katulad ng ginawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Kasi naman ipinagpalit lang siya sa DOTA ng ugok na to. 

 

"Bat di ka makasagot?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sabay palihim na tawa. "Sa dating bahay mo parin diba?" Dagdag niya. 

 

"Stalker" bulong ni Baekhyun na kasalukyang niyayakap ang sarili. Naiinis siya  kay Chanyeol dahil _'Bakit ba kasi kilalang kilala parin siya nito'_

 

"Ano?" Tanong ni Chanyeol na hindi gaanong narinig ang sinabi ni Baekhyun dahil busy siya sa paglalagay ng seatbelt sa sarili niya.

 

"Kelaki ng tenga bingi naman" bulong ulit ni Baekhyun sabay eye-roll.

 

"Ano sinabi mo sa tenga ko?!" Tanong ni Chanyeol na pinaandar bigla ang sasakyan. Dahilan na pagka bangga ng likod ni Baekhyun sa upuan.

 

"Aray! Sabi ko ang laki ng tenga mo. Pati personal space ko na trespass niya"

 

"Akala mo naman di din kalakihan ang tenga mo" 

 

"Oy at least yung sakin di gaanong napapansin. Yung sayo parang butterfly"

 

"Nainlab ka sa butterfly nato"

 

"Akala ko kasi noon, lahat ng butterfly maganda. Yung iba pala peste"

 

"Hindi porket butterfly, peste na agad"

 

"Kaya nga sabi ko may IBA. Palibhasa bingi"

 

"Hindi ako bingi, mahirap kalang talagang intindihin. Tsaka, hindi din lahat ng bulaklak maganda"

 

"Sinasabi mo bang di ako maganda?!"

 

"Ikaw nagsabi niyan" Tumawa si Chanyeol habang nanginig nalang sa galit si Baekhyun dahil wala siyang maisagot. 

 

 

Pagkatapos pagtawanan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ay tumahimik ang buong sasakyan. Ang mga mata ni Chanyeol ay naka tuon sa daan habang ang kay Baekhyun naman ay nakatuon sa driver. Ang dating mala stick-man na katawan ni Chanyeol ay napalitan ng muscle. Mala stick man parin naman, pero may muscle na. Yung tinatawag nilang guns. Guns ba yun? Basta yun yon.

 

Naka sleeveless lang kasi si Chanyeol, chos lang. Itim na fit ang tshirt na suot niya kaya nakikita parin ni Baekhyun ang makikisig na mga braso nito. Mas gumwapo na din si Chanyeol. Yung dating kulay blonde niyang buhok ay pinalitan na niya ng itim. At  _juice me yow_  ang gwapo niya mga beh. Yung lips niya medyo walang kulay. Dahil siguro sa puyat sa pagdadrive gabi gabi.

 

_'Ang sarap papulahin ng lips ni fafa C- gamit ang lips ko. Wait, paano kung gusto makipagbalikan ni Chanyeol? '_

Biglang umiling iling si Baekhyun dahil sa naisip niyang tanong. Napansin naman ito ni Chanyeol at di na siya nag tataka. Ganyan talaga kahit noon pa si Baekhyun. Bigla bigla nalang umiiling. Ang cute diba? Kaya may naisip siyang makakapagdistract kay Baekhyun.

 

"Maiba nga tayo Baekhyun" seryoso niyang panimula.

 

Nagbalik na din naman ang pokus ni Baekhyun at lumingon siya kay Chanyeol.

 

"Hmm?" Tanong niya.

 

"...kumusta na ang anak natin?" Biglang nabilaukan si Baekhyun sa sarili niyang laway.

 

"Chanyeol hindi to MPREG ayusin mo tanong mo!" Pa ubo ubong sigaw ni Baekhyun na umani ng malakas na tawa galing kay Chanyeol.

 

"Yeol~! " Sigaw ulit ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa kasi tumitigil si Chanyeol sa kakatawa. Halata naman sa mukha ni Baekhyun na naiinis siya. Pero yung inis na nakakatawa. Jusme paano ko ipapaliwag to. Yung inis na nakakatawa. Basta yun na yon. 

 

Ilang segundo din ang lumipas at nakitawa na din si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

 

Yung anak na tinutukoy nila ay si Ko Kom Bap. Di nila tunay na anak yun. Gawa gawa lang yun ni Chanyeol nung time na nagsusuka si Baekhyun dahil nakakain siya ng cucumber na naipuslit naman ni Chanyeol sa rice ni Baekhyun. Sinubuan kasi siya ni Chanyeol kaya ayun, nakakain siya ng cucumber.

 

Matapos nun ay marami pang pangyayari ang nathrowback. Nawala ang mainit (mainit ba yun?) na tensyon kanina at napalitan ng tuwa at saya. Sa muli ay nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng tuwa.

 

 

 

_lub dub_

 

 

 

Tuwa na hindi niya magawang makuha sa anumang pagkain o laro.

 

 

 

_lub dub_

 

 

 

Yung tuwa na tanging si Chanyeol lang ang makapagbibigay.

 

 

 

_lub dub_

 

 

 

Yung parang gusto niyang itigil ang oras at irecord ang buong pangyayari para mabalik balikan niya.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"Magkano babayaran ko?" tanong ni Baekhyun na sa di malamang dahilan, ay ayaw niyang itanong. Siguro natatakot siya na baka di na niya muling makikita si Chanyeol. Na baka ito na ang huling pagkakataon na madadama niya ang tuwang nadama niya kanina.

 

"Huwag mo nang bayaran yun. Di naman ako bayaran" pabirong sagot ni Chanyeol.

 

"Di ako nag bibiro Yeol, magkano nga babayaran ko? Nakakahiya naman sayo" Pilit ni Baekhyun na inilingan ulit ni Chanyeol.

 

"Huwag na, isipin mo nalang na tulad to nang dati. Ihahatid kita pauwi sa inyo. Tapos hahalika- ay sorry" Natigil si Chanyeol sa sinasabi nang ma realize niya na hindi na pala ito tulad nang dati. 

 

"Basta wag na Baek" nginitian niya muna si Baekhyun bago umalis.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Nung gabing iyon ay di makatulog si Baekhyun. Ni hindi na niya naalala si Mr. Corkpin o ang tsokolate o ang Big Bang Theory dahil puno ang kanyang isipan.

 

Puno ng mga nakaraan nila ni Chanyeol. Nung panahong sinasadya niyang sungitan ang binata para lambingin siya nito.

 

 Di na sila mga highschooler ngayon.

 

 Pano kaya kung hindi niya hiniwalayan si Chanyeol noon? 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Umaga na at di parin nagawang makatulog ni Baekhyun kakaisip sa taong may malaking tenga.

 

Dinaig pa niya ang eyebags ng nakababatang kapatid ni Luhan na si Tao.

 

"Ay kamote! Naman Baekhyun oh! ginulat mo ako!" Nagulat si Luhan nang nakitang mukhang lutang si Baekhyun. Nawala ang glow niya kahapon at napalitan ito ng isang sakong eye bags.

 

"Baekhyun anyare sayo?" Tanong ni Luhan sabay nilapat sa noo ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga kamay. 

 

"Wala ka namang lagnat" dagdag niya.

 

"Lu- huhuhuhu" sagot ni Baekhyun na sinubsob ang mukha niya sa mga palad niya.

 

"Baek, ipaliwanag mo sa akin kung bakit-OH MY GOD! HUWAG MO SABIHING INANO KA NG DRIVER NA IBINOOK KO! JUSKO! TARA ISUMBONG NATIN ANG DRIVER NA YUN SA PULIS!" Eksaheradang reaksyon ni Luhan

 

"Luhan~ " Sagot ulit ni Baek habang niyayakap si Luhan. 

 

"Baek ano nga ang nangyari?" Tanong uli ni Luhan.

 

"Lu~ nakita ko ang ex ko kagabi" iyak niya.

 

"Ito ba yung ex mong pinagpalit ka sa DOTA?" Tanong ni Luhan na pinapahiran ang luha ng kaibigan.

 

"Lu siya lang naman ang ex ko eh. Nakita ko siya kagabi at di ko maintindihan kung bakit ang saya ko" Sinubsob ulit ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya, this time sa balikat ni Luhan.

 

"O masaya ka naman pala eh. Bakit ka umiiyak?"

 

"Dapat wala na akong maramdaman sa kanya Lu. 8 years ago binaon ko na sa limot ang nararamdaman ko! Strong Independent Woman ako Lu diba?" 

 

"Woman ka ba?"

 

"Luhan naman eh. I mean, di ko kailangan ng ibang tao para sumaya ako"

 

"Baekhyun. Di naman kasi ganun yun. Malay mo may nararamdaman pa din pala siya para sayo"

 

"Pero diba, pag na aawkwardan ka kasama ang ex mo, ibig sabihin may nararamdaman kapa sa kanya. Kagabi, di kami awkward eh, medyo away lang. Tapos nun nagtawanan kami. Lu~ sabi sa internet pag parang friends lang daw kayo pag nagkita kayo ng ex mo, ibig sabihin daw nun, di nyo mahal ang isa't isa"

 

"Pero nga, High School pa kayo nun, ngayon matanda na kayo. Baka nagbago na siya, give him a chance. Tsaka, may nakaligtaan ka dun Baek. Either that, O mahal niyo parin ang isat isa"

 

"Ah Lulu maloloka na talaga ako" umiyak ulit si Baekhyun.

 

Pero dahil working day ngayon, magtatrabaho parin si Baekhyun. Sayang ang sweldo.

 

Naligo siya tapos nagbihis. Pag labas niya sa bahay ay may nakita siyang pamilyar na sasakyan. Nakasandal sa sasakyan, isang napakatangkad na hingante na may higanteng tenga. Dala dala ang isang higanteng bouquet ng bulaklak.

 

"Pwedi bang umakyat ng ligaw?" 

 


End file.
